objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Inanimate Crisis
Overview ''Inanimate Crisis ''is a Comic Object Show that will premier on the YouTube account 'Sydney ~{MysticFlame}~'. The show will take place in Liverpool, England where 28 contestants will be battling for a prize. Along the way however there may be a certain special guest. Characters Hosts *Jade *Cobalt *Kunzite Contestants * Axe *Badminton Racket * Blu Tack * Cactus * Campfire * Cherryade * Clover * Dark Feather * Demisemiquaver * Disco Ball * Fang * Jetpack * Lava Lamp * Milkshake * Mirror * Olive * Otamatone * Painting * Parachute * Pearl * Pinwheel * Question Block * Rose * Storm Cloud * T-Block * Violin * Wave * Yo-Yo Trivia * Many contestants are inspired off of different things. ** Some characters were based off of media *** 'Rose' is based off of both 'Agent 3' from the '14-Crush Ask Blog'. *** 'Painting' is based off of both 'Agent 4' from the '14-Crush Ask Blog' and 'Mary' from 'Ib'. *** 'Fang' is based off of 'Marceline' from 'Adventure Time' *** 'Yo-Yo' is based off of 'Ness' from 'Earthbound' *** 'Wave' is based off of 'Rory Williams' from the band 'Sunset Sons' **Other characters were inspired by/based off of other things ***'Blu Tack' was based off of how Sydney liked playing with a piece of blu tack when she was bored in class. ***'Cactus' was inspired by literally a picture of a cactus she saw at a resteraunt one time. ***'Parachute' is based off of one of Sydney's close friends. ****That same friend was also the original creator of Parachute, but she gave her to Sydney once she left the OSC. *The first ever character created in 'Inanimate Crisis' was Disco Ball followed by Mirror, both were created back in 2015. **The last ever character created was Clover. * Some characters were featured in other Object Shows. ** Cactus is in 'Object Redemption' by 'TreeAnimations'. * Sydney has had many different object show related things in the past, all of which are cancelled. ** These ** However some of the Inanimate Crisis contestants spawned from those series. *** Superstar Objects 2015 ~ Disco Ball / Mirror *** Total Object Island 2015 ~ Cactus *** Insane Gamez Camp 2016 ~ Badminton Racket *** Entity Clashdown 2016 ~ Cobalt / Pearl / Question Block / Storm Cloud Cactus / Disco Ball *** Battle For Island Infinity 2017 ~ Jade / Kunzite / Blu Tack / Campfire / Cherryade / Dark Feather / Demisemiquaver / Lava Lamp / Milkshake / Parachute / Pinwheel / Rose / Wave Cobalt / Badminton Racket / Mirror *** Inanimate Crisis 2019 ~ Axe / Clover / Fang / Jetpack / Olive / Otamatone / Painting / T-Block / Violin / Yo-Yo Everyone Else **** In BFII, Kunzite was originally a contestant, but she was still related to Jade & Cobalt. **** Cobalt was an intern in Entity Clashdown but a hose in BFII. * T-Block mains Ridley in Smash Ultimate and is angry that he is low tier. * Many characters went through drastic changes. ** Jade was originally 'Amber' but was changed because a close friend of hers also had an OC called 'Amber'. ** Kunzite was originally going to be extremely cheery and excitable but this was changed to her more sarcastic personality because of blandness. ** Cactus was originally a complete jerk explains his personality in Object Redemption, but this was changed to his current nicer personality, but he still has some anger issues. ** Cherryade originally had a specific slave called 'Mushroom' but he was dropped out of the show entirely, her personality is still the same though. ** Dark Feather was originally bland as hell, but this was changed to represent and make fun of Sydney's "edgy" phase. ** Disco Ball was originally enemies with Question Block, but this was changed and they are now best friends. *** Disco Ball was also originally a lot more "cool" and pretty stupid. She also wore sunglassed. All of these were changed to her new anxious & sympathetic personality. ** Lava Lamp was originally a lot less stupid. Obviously this has changed. ** Painting was originally 'Yellow Rose' which is an obvious nod to the character she's based off of, 'Mary' from 'Ib'. This changed because it was literally a re-colour. ** Pearl originally had no legs and instead had a tail, this was changed. ** Storm Cloud was originally the main antagonist of his first show, he hated everyone including and had a plan to steal the prize all for himself. This has all completely changed. Storm Cloud is now friendly and best friends with Cactus. This change was made so Pinwheel & Blu Tack could become the antagonists. ** Wave was originally a sufer stereotype. This was changed for obvious reasons. * Disco Ball is dead inside (Canon). Category:Shows Category:Object shows Category:Upcoming Object Shows Category:Unreleased Category:Inanimate crisis